


A Valentine Proposal

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, I just want them to be happy, It's all fluff, M/M, hamilburr, literally that's it, more gay bois, proposal, super short, super sweet, they're gay and in love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: Little thing for Valentine's DayI suck at naming my works okay like jeez I actually named one The Trashbin





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i tried to upload this yesterday but apparently it wouldn't upload and I didn't find out until tonight ????  
> Happy Valentines Day anyway  
> I'm spending mine eating chocolate and writing fanfiction wassup

The day started like any other. Aaron woke up with Alexander's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his head resting in the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron was usually the one to wake up first, so he simply pulled Alex even closer and carded his hand though his hair as he waited for his boyfriend to wake up. Once he did, he smiled crookedly up at Aaron, his eyes cloudy with sleep and his hair messy from Aaron's excessive combing. Aaron didn't think he has ever looked more beautiful. 

"Morning, sunshine." Aaron drawled, kissing Alex's forehead. Alex hummed happily in response, snuggling closer to him. "You ready for the best Valentines Day in your entire goddamn life?"

Alex looked up at him. "You have big plans?"

"Very."

"Well, let's start things with a bang then." Alex smirked and pushed Aaron over so he could straddle his hips. He leaned down to place kisses along his jaw and neck, his hands creeping up under Aaron's shirt. "Literally."

In Aaron's opinion, morning sex was better than any kind of sex. 

As he was getting out of the shower about an hour later, Alex looked up at him from his place at the sink. 

"Hey do you want to have some dinner tonight?"

Aaron looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as he wrapped the towel around his waist. They had dinner every night, what was he talking about?

"Uh, we have dinner every night, Alex. What do you mean?"

"Well," Alex stuttered, drumming his fingers on the porcelain counter and looking off to the side. "I-I don't know, I was thinking we could have like, a special dinner here? For Valentines Day?" 

"Oh." Aaron considered that, and noticed how Alex was biting his lip. "Yeah, of course." He walked over and pulled Alex close to kiss the top of his head before brushing their noses together. "And don't look so worried, okay?" 

"I'm not worried." Alex shrugged, but his voice cracked slightly. Aaron pretended not to notice, instead, nuzzled his neck with his nose until Alex was cracking up against his body. Aaron pressed another kiss to his cheek before going into their bedroom to get some clothes on. As he pulled a pair of jeans on, he checked to make sure Alex wasn't watching before slipping something into his back pocket.

The engagement ring.

He could only _pray_ Alex would say yes.

Alex came in to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his bare waist and kissing his shoulder. 

"I love you." Alex murmured against his skin. "So damn much."

Aaron turned to take Alex into his arms, tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly. 

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Not possible."

"Try me."

That night, Aaron was in the kitchen teaching Alex the proper amount of oil to use when making stir fry, when a certain song came over the radio, and Aaron almost dropped the bottle of olive oil. 

"What is it?" Alex asked, noticing his expression. 

"Oh my god."

"Aaron?"

"I love this song."

Before Alex could respond, Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dancing position, sliding across the floor smoothly.

_"Fly me to the moon..."_

They danced through the kitchen, their dinner forgotten, laughing breathlessly and smiling like giddy little children. 

_"And let me play among the stars..."_

Aaron hoisted Alex up by his waist, spinning him briefly before hugging him close and kissing him, Alex's mouth curving up into a smile against his own.

_"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..."_

Aaron spun Alex around halfway and then drew him in towards himself, so that Alex's back was pressed to Aaron's chest. 

_"In other words, hold my hand..."_

Aaron rested his chin on Alex's shoulder, looking up at him and grinning, his chest swelling with emotion. Alex grinned back.

_"In other words, baby, kiss me..."_

"Marry me."

Aaron pulled back, dropping Alex's hands in the process. 

"What?"

"Fuck." Alex swore, panicking. "I was gonna wait until after dinner but, fuck, screw it."

He dropped to one knee and grabbed Aaron's hand.

He reached back and pulled something from his back pocket.

A ring.

Aaron was going to pass out.

"Aaron Burr," Alex started, licking his bottom lip, something he'd always done when he was nervous. "You are the love of my life. I'm so unbelievably lucky to even _know_ you, let alone be the one to love you and call you mine. There's _no one_ I'd rather spend my life with. I know I've made mistakes, I know I don't deserve someone like you, but I _love_ you, Aaron. And I promise that I will love you until my dying breath. I will try my best, every day, for the rest of my life, to make you happy. I can only hope that I'll be able to leave you as breathless as you leave me. So, uh, will you marry me?"

Aaron grinned uncontrollably. His heart was going to fucking burst. 

"Yes! Hell yes, of course I'll marry you!" 

Aaron grabbed Alex and pulled him up to kiss him, both of them smiling and gripping to each other as if one might try to leave. Alex cupped his face and kissed him until he was dizzy, clutching at Alex's body desperately, not really knowing what he wanted.

"Want to hear something funny?" Aaron whispered as Alex slipped the silver ring onto his finger. Alex smiled up at him.

"What?"

Aaron reached back to pull the ring from his back pocket, and Alex's jaw dropped.

"I was going to propose to you too."

"You're shitting me." 

"I'm serious! But as always, you beat me to it."

Alex laughed and leaned up to kiss him, cupping his face and giggling against his lips. Aaron took his hand and slipped the ring on, squeezing his boyfriends hand in his. His _fiancé's_ hand. 

In this new chapter of their narrative, they were _fiancés_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going  
> Link to the song they were dancing to (in case y'all didn't grow up listening to Sinatra like I did): https://youtu.be/5hxibHJOE5E


End file.
